Moonwatcher and the Snow
by Boxcon
Summary: "I am your King," Darkstalker snarled. "I am the King of the nightwings! Your respect for me is lacking. Don't think what you did for me in the mountain will keep you safe for much longer. Your favour is wearing thin with me Moonwatcher." - Rape/lemon warning - A dirty one shot that I am so so sorry for. Graphic content and a mean Darkstalker inside. 19


Disclaimer; Of course I do not own these characters, credit for their creation goes out to Tui T. Sutherland and I only play them best I can.

Moons world will go unexplained for the most part in this short, but hopefully you can grasp most of her situation from the story. This takes place some time after Darkstalker has risen to power once more.

Moon bby I'm so sorry, I just love to play a mean mean darkstalker. Please forgive me for my sin.

This story definitely isn't going to be everyone's cup of tea. Trigger tagging: Rape, Violence, Blood, and a hella mean darkstalker. Whether it is or not, leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! Or send me a message if you're shy. I don't bite too bad.

* * *

A single snowflake fluttered down through the palace window and landed on the dark green scales of Moonwatchers back. It didn't come with a cold sting, in fact the kiss almost warmed her icy bones. She lifted her head for a moment to gaze at the spot where a little droplet of water now sat. It brought up dead memories. She let out a forlorn sigh and put her head back down. As if to emphasize the point, two more found their way to the ground before her claws. On the grey stone floor they melted faster then they did against her scales.

The last few days had passed with no will to leave her lavish bed, but now Moon found herself shifting her petite body up and towards the window. She could just reach her chin to the sill and taste a cold winter air flicker though the kingdom of night.

Winter. Her eyes sunk closed and she had a genuine smile. He would have adored the snowfall, inwardly at least, and perhaps even softened up a bit for her first snow day. Maybe they would have rolled around in it, sliding down icy slopes and taken turns trying to catch the snowflakes. Would Quibi like it? Probably not as much as the shifting sands of his own terrain. He would have cracked a joke about the wet slop and cold.

A snowball fight breaks out. Winter against everyone else. Winter wins, of course, though it's a close match. Everyone is innocent. No one is in danger any more and the snow only keeps coating the ground thicker and thicker so their day blissful day never ends.

 ** _These are quite some happy and snow-loving dragons you've replaced your friends with._**

Moon didn't flinch. The privacy of her thoughts was a luxury she had learned to live without, just like he had learned to live without the luxury of a response from her in these last few weeks. She looked to the open door of her vast and empty room but there was no towering figure to match the amused comment.

 ** _Now Winter, he was the stiff icewing with his scales pointed in the wrong direction. He didn't seem like the snowball throwing type. Qibli was the anxious wreck who could never shut his mind up for a split second._**

 _As if you knew anything about them besides what you've stolen from my thoughts._

A chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

 _ **Neither of them seem like they would be very fun in a snow day. Good thing you have me around to remind you of these things, Moonwatcher.**_

Her mouth twitched down and Moon turned her head back to the window sill. She wished the fresh air would flow through her ears and clear his voice out. The stone dug against her cheek as she pressed against it but it was grounding. She worked on emptying her thoughts so maybe he would go away. Persistent as he was, it worked on occasion.

 _ **You can't ignore me forever, little one.**_

Her narrow eyes stared strait up at the dark sky for a long while. It must get boring, talking to yourself, she figured. Too many years of it under the mountain.

 _ **What a beautiful day. You shouldn't waste it cooped up in your stuffy room like a vampire bat.**_

Sometimes he would just ramble on and on to her without a mercy break, forcing her to listen to his taunts and views on the world. Always from a distance, though. She supposed he was hoping she would come to him. Fat chance.

She jumped when Darkstalker appeared at her doorway.

"I would be plenty of fun on a snow day, you know."

Moon raised her head as high as it would go and straightened out her shoulders stiffly. Slouching in a casual way the massive Nightwings horns still scraped the crumbling cobblestones of her doorway and his wings brushed the walls on both sides. The entrance way which seemed to dwarf her was just tall enough for his long graceful neck to not have to bend as he walked in. He was as massive as the day he emerged from the mountain, with a satisfied expression drawn on his sharp features, and a plot to rule all of Pyrrhia in his mind. Right now his lips were pulled back into a tight line.

"If you wear the necklace I got for you we can go outside. Let me show you the kingdom of night. It's so brilliant in the winter snow."

Moon snorted shortly. The 'necklace' -if you could call a trinket of mass corruption such a thing- Darkstalker referred to still sat on the floor next to her bed where he had placed it twenty-two moons ago. She was to put it on before she could leave the palace, as apparently it prevented her from escaping his presence. Moon had a feeling that wasn't the only little 'perk' of this 'gift'. "I'm not interested in anything to do with you or that thing."

 ** _Moon... You can't stay mad at me forever._**

"I'm sure you must think you're very right about that, but you couldn't be more wrong." She turned around to glare at the figure in the doorway, but Darkstalker had gotten much closer then she realised and now stood less than a foot away from the tail of her bed. The small nightwing shrunk back an inch. She could almost feel his claws prodding at the fear and anxiety in her mind.

To prove her suspicions right Darkstalker scowled disapprovingly. He crept his claws up onto the fail of the bed with her and set his lower half down on the stone. "How long are you going to insist on cooping yourself up in this room? Come out with me. The NightWings want to greet their queen, and I want to show you your new kingdom. It will make you happy, I promise."

His voice was soft and almost pleading, but the careful barrier around his mind told Moonwatcher all she needed to know. This monstrous dragons intentions were as fowl as they had ever been. She hissed and turned her head back to the window, shifting her shoulders so she could move if he got any closer. "Darkstalker I told you already, I'm not their queen..." She shivered at the idea. "The only way you can make me happy is by letting me leave this place!"

"But don't you like the gifts I've made for you?" The large nightwing countered, eyeing the growing pile of trinkets and objects that sat beside her bed along with the necklace. A thick beautiful blanket that he had enchanted to bring her comfort when he was gone. A stuffed fox that came to life for her whenever she needed to summon him. Countless pieces of jewelry in different styles, endless gemstones to choose from, all enchanted in the hopes that she might try at least one on and find a bit of peace of mind. He noticed with a frown that none had even been moved.

"They're very nice Darkstalker, but I don't care for them." Moonwatcher snapped back.

The black monsters eyes narrowed into slits. Moonwatcher caught a glimpse of his mind and she knew his patience was wearing thin. She could guess he was a step away from just putting an enchantment on her, and honestly, she didn't see why he hadn't already. Maybe some part of her wanted him too. Some part of her wanted to just give up and become a mindless drone like most of the nightwings living in the kingdom.

Of course he heard that tiny voice in her head. "Is that really what you want, my love? I can make you happy so easily you wouldn't even have to think about it. You wouldn't ever have to worry again." She could feel him pawing at her tail lightly, creeping closer. "You will make such a wonderful queen, my beauty. All your subjects already love you. Under me you are royalty, a goddess, think of the beautiful dragonetts we will raise. I can give you a life free of worry, a perfect life. Anything you desire will be yours."

Moonwatcher jumped up as she felt his long claws caress her back leg. With a glare she hopped all the way over to the other side of the room and sat down there. "Stop with your games." She groaned. What a regretful thought, if only she could keep a few things to herself. She had edged him on, now he would never stop. All this talk about queens and romance and family, she had heard it all before. A carefully constructed lie he wanted to weave her into. Like the missing puzzle piece to his everlasting reign. Animus dragonetts, that was what darkstalker wanted. More power.

That's all his mind was really. The few times she had managed to get a glance it was just an endless hole trying to fill itself. He craved more more MORE then he had. Even though he was without a doubt already the most powerful dragon in all of Pyrrhia.

Darkstalker growled and stabbed his claws through the now empty bed. "That IS what you want. You just said it, you want to give in and accept what I'm offering. You KNOW it's the life you desire."

"No, I THOUGHT about it! I can't control what I think Darkstalker, and you don't ever seem to listen to what I'm actually saying!" Moonwatcher hissed back. "Do you even hear me? I want to leave this place! I want to go back to my friends! Or whatever you've left of them!" She turned her back to him and puffed out her spikes. "Let me go or leave me be. You have an enslaved kingdom to run, last time I checked. Go find another wall to talk to." The words flicked off her tongue and felt good. They felt powerful. They made her smile just as she felt a fire in his mind burn with rage and a thin string that had been holding something back snapped.

Faster than she could react Darkstalker had her slammed against the wall with painful strength. The impact knocked the wind out of her chest and made her ears crash with white ocean noise. His torso pressed her there against the cold stone, half against the floor while his wings gripped the wall on each side of them. "I don't think you quite know how patient I am being with you, Moonwatcher." The monster growled as he pressed her tighter and his scales scraped painfully against hers. "Or how lucky you are to be the only one in this land not under my spell."

"Darkstalker-" She could barely comprehend his first words with the ringing in her head. There was so little space between them that she couldn't even struggle to push herself away from him or ice cold stone. The heat from his form that was everywhere made her gasp for air. Panic gripped its claws tight around her.

"I am your King," Her attacker snarled. His hot breath licked the back of her neck. "I am the King of the nightwings! Your respect for me is lacking. Don't think your beauty and what you did for me in the mountain will keep you safe for much longer. Your favour is wearing thin with me."

Darkstalker pulled his body away from her for a split second, and then forced himself up against her again slowly, like a long drawn out pulse. His wings gripped into the walls and he moved his head to rest his cheek against hers, letting out a sharp prickly exhale. "I'm so drawn to you, my Moon. You have no idea how many ways you taunt me."

"Darkstalker I didn't mean- I just wanted-.." Moonwatchers mind set into a frenzy of fear that she was sure he could feel. Her talons scraped the ground trying to slide out from underneath him through the side. All the lights in his mind were turned out and he was unreadable. Suddenly she didn't feel so clever or powerful.

He had never gotten this close before. He was too warm, too close, his scales grinding up against hers in much too much of a sensitive way and the breath beside her ear terrified the slim nightwing all the more. Her thoughts dreaded to fear what his intentions were. Her neck pushed against him and her whole body quivered, but he was as stiff and as immoveable as a statue. Her voice came out as a shaken noise. "You're hurting me... I can't breathe Darkstalker.."

He gave a low hum. The pressure relieved and Moonwatcher almost let out a gasping sob as the massive dragon pulled back. Her claws pushed under her and her head instantly whipped around to the far corner of the room where she planned to retreat too. Just as she was about to move, his thick claws wrapped around her waist and his body slowly leaned her against the wall again.

"I don't want to hurt you my love, but I think you need to learn your place. You're as stubborn as a night owl you know, and just as beautiful." His tail wrapped around one of her ankles, pushing her legs apart so he could settle himself in between and Moonwatcher let out a shrill cry.

"Darkstalker Stop! I don't want this!" She pleaded shilly pressing away from him as much as she could. His body was burning up so intensely against her cold scales that she felt like it was going to burn a hole straight through her. Her nose was almost squished up against the wall and all she could do was turn her head so it was her cheek instead. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. The power hungry gaze he held. A small sharp smile through his teeth. His tongue flickered in and out lazily. "Please Please just stop. Please, I don't want this!" She pleaded again with a cracking terrified voice.

She might have cried, if she hadn't been so horrified by that possessive look in his dark eyes. "Ah, now we are all pleasant manners are we?" He taunted with a throaty growl. His massive body was grinding up against her, pushing her to and from the wall that his wings secured her against. The grip around her waist slid down to her hip bones. "If only you had remembered those manners a few minutes ago." He was growing hard against her and his voice growing smoother with a tease. "You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble little Moon"

"I'm so sorry, please, I'm so so sorry," Moonwatcher whimpered. Her eyes burned and she was unable to blink, unable to take her eye off of him least he press closer against her with his stiff growing member. She was shaking so badly that her claws couldn't get a good grip on the ground. She was so light, her legs so weak, the only thing keeping her up was the strong grip Darkstalker kept around her waist.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you Moon?" The dragon caressed the outer arch of her neck with his snout. Each hot heavy breath felt as though it might blow her away.

"You are so small I suppose it's possible. I don't have much experience in being gentle with such delicate creatures. You're almost prey, you're so fragile compared to me." He continued to caress her gently and flexed his wings to get a better grip on the wall. His gaze bathed over her beautiful thin body. Even though there was a firm barrier around his thoughts, she could still feel what he was feeling as if it was radiating through his scales. She was all completely under his grip, in his power, finally.

"Darkstalker..." Moon said gently with as much strength as she could muster to steady her shaking voice. "Let's go outside." She breathed. "I'll put on the necklace so you can show me the kingdom and snow. Please. Let's just have a snow day." Her body was still shaking, there was nothing Moon could do about that, but she turned her head and brought her chin up to brush the underside of his neck lightly. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

A pause in the motion. The king held his place against her but froze in all except breathing. "Oh my beautiful Queen, I've waited so long to hear you say that." He purred. He brought his head down to caress her delicate neck again, brushing with the scales and affectionately caressing her cold figure. His claws spun slow circles against her belly.

"I'm afraid its a bit too late for that now, though." Darkstalker suddenly snapped his teeth around her neck and pushed her back against the wall as he thrusted his whole self into her warm body as deep as he could go.

Moonwatchers scream shook the world and stripped her lungs of air as quickly as Darkstalker had slammed into her. Her body pushed fully in the opposite direction now trying anything to get away from him, pressing herself up against the wall tighter then she thought were possible. She couldn't escape the pain. It was hot and full and burning her and stretching her more then she could understand how. All she could think about was the stretch and fear as he steadied himself casually, adjusting his grip on her hips, and pulling back on her neck by the tight bite he kept her under.

 ** _Try to relax my little moon..._**

Saliva and moist breath beated against her scales.

 ** _You're thoughts are almost unreadable, they're just noise. Let me in. Soothe yourself._**

Darkstalker pulled out much slower than he had forced himself in, drawing an air thirsty breath from Moon. She choked and gasped as he pulled back on her neck more, bringing her body to a straight posture against the wall. He eased himself in again, much smoother this time, until he filled her up whole again.

Moonwatcher made a small mournful sound and tried to pinch her eyes closed, but she couldn't keep them from staring up at his wings towering above them in line with the wall. The wall, her prison, his body, her cell.

 _ **There you go, good girl.**_

The pain was fading from her core now as he pulled out again. She could feel herself moisen for him. Her body reacted naturally to welcome the movements and the warmth of his advance, when while her soul was screaming. His eyes were open too, digging deep into hers, blinking lazily and possessively as he began to thrust in and out of her body.

 _ **Our dragonetts will be beautiful you know. I know you've seen them just like me, playing around your claws in our throne room. The girls, they will come first, little princesses we will lavish with jewels and gifts and all the treasure in all the kingdoms of Pyrrhia.**_

Moonwatcher moaned involuntarily as he continued to push himself upon her and he caused her to drip down their legs, sweat, blood, and lust. He was just too big for her body to handle. Each push backed her against the wall and each thrust in pulled her towards him. His claws dug into her belly. His teeth drew prickles of blood that ran down her neck or were snaked up by his tongue. Darkstalkers eyes slid half shut as he picked up speed and caused her to moan again. Each thrust knocked the breath out of her.

 _ **Then after our daughters... you will give me a son. Powerful little Nightweaver. Our beautiful family... The most powerful family in the land...**_

The grip on her neck fell and the giant nightwing pressed his cheek against hers before her head could fall. The contrast in temperature between their scales was less here. She could feel a warm buzz between them and stifled another lustful sound.

He seemed to know. He chuckled. "Moon, my beautiful Moon... Do you see now that you are mine? You were made for me. It was your destiny to find me under the mountain, to set me free. We are one and the same, my beautiful Moon."

The monster towering over her shifted and lifted her up even more, hitting at an angle so deep it made her cry out in agony and in pleasure. Darkstalker tilted his head back with a wide grin now and let his breath fall in shameless pants. He pulled her tiny body against him a few more times and met his release, filling her up with himself in long pounding thrusts.

His attack stilled and she could feel his heartbeat pounding, perhaps even quicker than hers.

Moon Whimpered. His body was still holding her in place even after the beast pulled out, and his cheek was still caressing hers in soft brushes and breaths. Then all at once he pulled away, leaving her to crumple on the floor.

She hadn't even known she was crying until her eyes focused again and Moon saw the tears running down her nose. Her throat felt rasp, she could smell the blood and sex that coated her body now. It didn't smell like her. There was no trace of her innocent scent any more. He coated her from the inside out. Her chin slid to the floor and Moonwatcher squeezed her back legs together. When she looked over, Darkstalker was once again a towering figure at the door.

"Rest well my queen, we have a full day ahead of us." The monster hummed charmingly and gracefully advanced back into the shadows of his palace, every scale of him fading until there was nothing in the room left but Moonwatcher and the snow.


End file.
